Wonderland Days Sim Date
Wonderland Days Sim Date is a free online dating simulation by Pacthesis, released March 30, 2010. Synopsis Your name is Alice (renamable), and today is your birthday. You childhood friend, Noah Smit, leaves to grab your birthday present. Then, however, you spot a mysterious man with bunny ears jumping down a sort of rabbit hole. Curious, you step a bit too close and fall in. When you awaken, you come face-to-face with the rabbit man (Oliver White), and he explains your situation to you: the rabbit hole is a portal between two worlds, Wonderland and "the surface" (the normal world). The portal can only be opened once every 30 days, so you will have to remain in Wonderland for 30 days before returning to the surface. Oliver lets you stay in his house, and you begin to explore this mysterious land. 'Characters' Main Alice (renamable) The player character. The blonde girl, based on Alice from Alice's Wonderland. Oliver White A shy, easily embarrassed sort of person who kindly lets Alice stay in his home until she can return to the surface. He is friends with Jack. He is the White Rabbit. Likes: pen, tea bag, watch Clark Alwin A strange guy who enjoys drinking tea all day long. He once had a friend named Fern Toln, but she passed away. His signature hat was a gift from her. He is the Mad Hatter. Likes: candy, tea, tea pot Elliot von Hart The irritable king of Wonderland. Having lost his parents and sister, he took the throne at the age of 11. As a child, his father created the rose maze as a safe place for him to play. He is the King of Hearts. To unlock this character, you must find the key in the maze. Likes: pen, newspaper, roses Lance Dalton A mysterious, charismatic boy with cat ears, Lance spends his time in the Dusk Forest. As it turns out, Lance is actually a runaway prince from a faraway kingdom. He once played the violin, but hasn't played in years. He is the Cheshire Cat. Likes: candy, violin, newspaper Tips: giving Lance the violin at the ball will give you a special cut scene where he plays the violin. Jack Burward Once a caterpillar, Jack spent the first 15 days of Alice's stay in his cuccoon at the entrance of the maze. Clumsy and a bit awkward, Jack is a charming individual nonetheless, and is friends with Oliver. He is the Butterfly. He will appear on Day 15 in the maze. Likes: candy, newspaper, roses, violin Other Noah Smit Alice's childhood friend, who has always been in love with her. As a birthday gift, Noah gave her a music box with card suits and butterflies on it. He replaces Alice's older sister in the original novel. Also, despite him not being a dateable character, it is still possible to achieve an ending with Noah. Iris The owner of General Shoppe, Iris is the March Hare in the original novel. Sally & Sarah The owners of Gemini Goods, they are Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum in Alice in Wonderland. Mr. Toko A strange being from another world, Mr. Toko represents Humpty Dumpty, and gives answers to the various riddles found throughout Wonderland. Cheats bottledfairy = Gives you 2000HP skywithdiamonds = Gives you $1000 imamarysue = Gives you max stats idontwanttoplaythisgame = 1000 EXP with everyone irobbedsantaclaus = You'll have 100 of all items ipwnchucknorris = Gives you max stats, 100 of all items, 2000 HP, and $1000 battleofmidway = takes you to the 15th day isteppedonhistoe = brings you to the last day bunnyiswatchingyou = Max EXP for Oliver ilovetherichjerk = Max EXP for Elliot hesgotaghettohat = Max EXP for Clark thisisnotikuto = Max EXP for Lance piratesarebetterthanninjas = Max EXP for Jack 'Trivia' *This is Pacthesis' first game in which the player character can acquire different outfits that can be viewed. *This is Pacthesis' first game in which the characters all have English names, rather than Japanese names. *This game is based on the movie/book Alice in Wonderland. *There are eight puzzles hidden all through out the game *The first puzzle is found at the clock tower when you click on the teacup. The answer is "health." The second puzzle is on the Xolga and Mr. Toko bush outside the maze. The answer is "measurements." The third one is found when you click the spotted red mushroom next to Lance in the forest. The answer is "incorrectly." The fourth puzzle is found when you click on the lamp in Elliot's room. The answer is "45." The fifth puzzle is found when you click the vase in the castle's entrance hall. The answer is "20." The sixth one can be found when you click on the flowers on the floor near Clark. The answer is "21." The seventh one is found at the fountain when you click the clock tower. The answer is "120." The final one is in Oliver's house in the vase with the flowers. The answer is "4." If you talk to Mr. Toko enough times, he'll tell you the answer to all of them.